Złoty Wulkan/I/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Joanna Edżerton i S-ka. Skagwey, jak zresztą wszystkie inne stacye w kraju, nieposiadającym ani dróg, ani środków komunikacyi, był pierwotnie tylko obozowiskiem poszukiwaczy złota. Z biegiem czasu, powoli, rozrzucone bezładnie szałasy zostały zastąpione przez chaty, których miejsca z kolei zajęły domy murowane. Być może jednak, iż w przyszłości, gdy pokłady złota się wyczerpią już doszczętnie, wszystkie te miasta, wzniesione w celu zaspokojenia potrzeb chwilowych, opustoszeją i cała przestrzeń znów stanie się pustynią... Jakoż w samej rzeczy — porównywać tej miejscowości z Australią, Kalifornią i Transvaalem niepodobna. W tych ostatnich krajach wsie mogły się przeistoczyć w miasta nawet wówczas, gdyby tam pokłady złota nie istniały. Gleba tamtejsza słynęła z urodzajności, przestrzenie były zaludnione, przedsiębiorstwa handlowe i przemysłowe mogły się rozwijać pomyślnie. Oddawszy swoje bogactwa kruszcowe, ziemia mogła dostarczyć ludziom pracy zarobkowej na swej powierzchni. Ale tu, w tej części Kanady, na granicy Alaski, niemal u krańców pasa polarnego, w tym klimacie lodowatym, rzecz przedstawia się inaczej. Skoro ostatnie ślady złota znikną z wnętrza ziemi, ludzie nie będą mieli co robić w tych zupełnie bezpłodnych stronach, ogołoconych już nawet w znacznej mierze z materyału do przemysłu futrzanego. Dlatego jest możliwem, że tak szybko powstałe miasta, w danej chwili nie mogące się uskarżać ani na brak przedsiębiorstw, ani na ruch podróżnych, powoli znikną z oblicza świata, gdy pokłady Klondyku opustoszeją. Stanie się zaś to pomimo wszelkich usiłowań rozmaitych stowarzyszeń finansowych, które starają się w przeróżny sposób ułatwiać środki komunikacyi, pomimo nawet zaprojektowanej budowy linii drogi żelaznej z Wrangla do Dansonu. W chwili przybycia Fut-Bola do Skagweyu, miasto pełne było wychodźców, którzy przybyli tu bądź parowcami oceanu Spokojnego, bądź też pociągami drogi żelaznej Kanadyjskiej i Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wszyscy oni dążyli do Klondyku. Celem podróży niektórych była Diea, miasteczko leżące przy końcu kanału; lecz dostać się tam mogli nie parowcami, dla których głębokość kanału nie wystarczała, tylko łodziami o dnach płaskich, zbudowanych w ten sposób, żeby wystarczyły jedynie na przebycie przestrzeni, oddzielającej jedno miasto od drugiego, co skracało ciężką drogę lądową. Bracia nasi zatrzymali się w jednym z kilku hotelów Skagweyu, zadawalając się jednym pokojem, którego cena wszakże znacznie przewyższała ceny pobierane przez hotele w Wankuwerze; dlatego też przedsięwzięli wszelkie środki, aby ten słony postój jak najprędzej opuścić. W oczekiwaniu na termin odjazdu do Klondyku, podróżni zapełnili cały hotel. Przy obiedzie spólnym zgromadzały się wszelkie narodowości. Na nieszczęście, kuchnia była prowadzona w smaku miejscowym, wiele pozostawiającym do życzenia; lecz czy mogli sobie rościć prawo do wybredności wszyscy ci emigranci, których oczekiwał kilkumiesięczny okres wszelkich braków? Bracia nasi nie spotkali się już w Skagweyu z Techasczykami, z którymi Summi miał tak przykre zajście, Hunter i Malon bowiem, nie zatrzymując się tutaj, wprost podążyli do Klondyku. Ponieważ wracali oni na miejsce, które opuścili pół roku temu, więc wszelkie potrzeby przejazdu zabezpieczyli sobie wcześniej; przewóz narzędzi, niezbędnych do prowadzenia poszukiwań złota, wcale ich nie obchodził: przyrządy te bowiem pozostawili na brzegu Forty Miles Creek. — Cieszy mnie to — zauważył Summi Skim — że nie jesteśmy zmuszeni przebywać w towarzystwie tych prostaków i zarazem żałuję tych, których ta przyjemność spotkała; chociaż, jak się zdaje, inni członkowie tego środowiska nie są wiele więcej warci. — Rozumie się — potwierdził Ben Raddl. — W każdym razie ci prostacy są szczęśliwsi od nas: nie zatrzymali się w Skagweyu, gdy my musimy tu spędzić dni kilka. — I my przecież, kochany Benie, staniemy u celu! — zawołał Summi Skim, niezwykle ożywiony. — Staniemy i spotkamy tych łotrów na ich udziale Nr 131. Wspaniałe sąsiedztwo! Rozkoszna blizkość! W samej rzeczy, zachwycająca przyszłość! Sądzę, że nareszcie ten wzgląd skłoni nas do jak najprędszego sprzedania spadkowego pokładu i do powrotu w dobrze nam znane strony. Summi Skim pozbył się już niepokoju, wzbudzanego obecnością Huntera i Malona, natomiast znów się niebawem spotkał z młodemi pasażerkami, w których obronie tak szlachetnie stanął. Zamieszkały one w tymże hotelu, więc częste spotkania były nieuniknione. Przy owych spotkaniach, wymieniali zawsze słów kilka, z pozoru objętych, lecz nie bez przyjaznego charakteru, a następnie rozchodzili się, ażeby się zająć swemi interesami. Łatwo było odgadnąć, że dziewczęta znajdowały się w kłopotliwem położeniu: nie wiedziały, w jaki sposób najłatwiej dostać się do Dausonu. Sposobność pomyślna się nie zdarzała. Po upływie dwóch dni pobytu w Skagweyu, jeszcze się na rodzaj podróży nie zdecydowały. Joanna Edżerton starała się wszelkiemi siłami panować nad sobą, mimo to na jej twarzy znać było poważny niepokój. Ben Raddl i Summi Skini, którzy z każdym dniem czuli coraz większą sympatyę do pięknych spółtowarzyszek podróży, nie mogli spokojnie, bez wzburzenia i żalu, myśleć o trudnościach i niebezpieczeństwach, jakie oczekiwały owe młode dziewczęta. Czy mogły one spodziewać się znaleźć jakąkolwiek pomoc i obronę w razie potrzeby wśród tej zgrai awanturników, których zawiść, chciwość i namiętność złota opanowały doszczętnie, zabijając wszelkie szlachetniejsze uczucia. Wieczorem, dnia 23 kwietnia, Summi Skim, nie mogąc dłużej ukrywać nurtujących w nim myśli, odważył się zaczepić blondynkę, z którą czuł się zawsze więcej pewnym i śmiałym. — Cóż, miss Edyto — zapytał — od czasu przybycia do Skagweyu, nie zaszło u pań nic nowego. — Zgoła nic, panie — brzmiała odpowiedź. Summi Skim zauważył, że w gruncie rzeczy po raz pierwszy słyszy ten głos z odcieniem nader miłej harmonii. — Zdaje się, że pani, wraz z kuzynką, zastanawiacie się nad dalszą podróżą do Dausonu? — Nieinaczej. — I nic jeszcze panie dotychczas nie postanowiły? — Jeszcze nic. Edyta Edżerton odpowiadała wprawdzie na zapytania uprzejmie, lecz takim tonem, że Summi Skim, który zamierzał ofiarować jej swoją pomoc, zmieszał się, zaciął i rozmowa nagle się przerwała. Mimo to Summi nie zaniechał powziętego zamiaru, więc nazajutrz wznowił rozmowę. Dziewczęta prowadziły właśnie pertraktacye z grupą podróżnych, którzy mieli wyruszyć w drogę za dni kilka. Grupa owa składała się z ludzi prostych, niekulturalnych. Towarzystwo doskonałe dla młodych dziewcząt, tak wychowanych i delikatnych! Skoro tylko Summi zauważył owe pertraktacye, tym razem ośmielony obecnością Ben Raddla i Joanny Edżerton, niezwłocznie przystąpił do rzeczy. — Cóż miss Edyto, czy nic nie zaszło nowego? — odezwał się, powtarzając wczorajsze pytanie, gdyż nie odznaczał się wcale elokwencyą. — Zgoła nic, panie — odparła znów Edyta. — Hm... w takim razie rzecz może potrwać długo... Edyta poruszyła się żywo, a Summi prowadził: — Czy to nie będzie niedyskrecyą z mojej strony, jeżeli zapytam, w jaki sposób panie postanowiły odbyć dalszą podróż do Dausonu? — Bynajmniej sir — odparła Edyta. — Oto chcemy utworzyć małą karawanę z ludźmi, z którymi mówiłyśmy. — Myśl w zasadzie dobra — pochwalił Summi. — Daruje pani jednak, że się wtrącam w nie swoje rzeczy i zapytam: czy panie dobrze się zastanowiły nad tą decyzyą? Ludzie, do których panie chcą się przyłączyć, wydają mi się bardzo podejrzanymi, na co pozwalam sobie zwrócić uwagę pań... — Niestety, nie mamy wyboru! — przerwała, śmiejąc się, Joanna. — Środki, jakiemi rozporządzamy, nie pozwalają nam zawierać stosunków z książętami... — Nie trzeba tytułu książęcego, ażeby stać wyżej od wybranych przez panie spółtowarzyszów podróży. Jestem przekonany, że będziecie panie zmuszone na pierwszej stacyi porzucić ich karawanę. — W takim razie będziemy dalszą drogę odbywały same — rzekła z prostotą Joanna. Summi wzniósł ręce do góry. — Same? — powtórzył. — Co też pani mówi! Ależ zginiecie w drodze z pewnością! — Dlaczego nam mogą zagrażać większe niebezpieczeństwa, aniżeli wam, moi panowie? — podchwyciła Joanna urażona. — I my potrafimy walczyć z przeciwnościami narówni z wami... Widocznie, że zapalona ta feministka ani myślała dać się przekonać. — Niewątpliwie! Niewątpliwie! — zawołał Summi, nie chcąc jej rozdrażniać. — Ale właśnie ani ja, ani mój kuzyn nie zamierzamy bynajmniej odbywać podróży do Dausonu sami. Będziemy mieli doskonałego przewodnika, który pomagać nam będzie swojem doświadczeniem i wystara się o wszystko, co tylko potrzebne do drogi. Tu Skim dodał podstępnie: — I panie przecież mogłyby korzystać z tych dogodności... — Jak im sposobem? — Jako nasi goście, oczywiście! Joanna uścisnęła mu rękę przyjaźnie. — Kuzynka moja i ja, panie Skim — rzekła — jesteśmy panom bardzo wdzięczne za tak wspaniałomyślną propozycyę, ale przyjąć jej nie możemy. Jakkolwiek środki nasze są bardzo skromne, w każdym razie nam wystarczają; zresztą postanowiłyśmy nigdy nie zaciągać długów wdzięczności i żadnych zgoła zobowiązań, z wyjątkiem wyjątkowej konieczności. Ton stanowczy, który brzmiał w tych słowach, wymownie świadczył, że dziewczęta przekonać się nie dadzą. — Czy mam słuszność? — dodała Joanna, zwracając się do Ben Raddla. — Najzupełniejszą, miss Joanno — odparł inżynier, nie zwracając uwagi na rozpaczliwe znaki kuzyna. Zaraz po przybyciu do Skagweyu, Ben Raddl zajął się obmyśleniem dalszej podróży. Idąc za wskazówkami, otrzymanemi w Montrealu, udał się o pomoc w tym celu do niejakiego Billa Stella, Kanadyjczyka z pochodzenia, który oddawna mieszkał w kraju równin. Przez lat kilka był on wywiadowcą w wojsku kanadyjskiem i na tem niebezpiecznem stanowisku zyskał zupełne zaufanie swej władzy. Uczestniczył w długich wojnach z Indyanami, składając liczne dowody nadzwyczajnej odwagi, energii, zimnej krwi i przezorności. Obecnie pracował jako przewodnik emigrantów, udających się do Klondyku lub wracających stamtąd. Nie był on jednak zwykłym przewodnikiem. Stał na czele całego ich oddziału i posiadał wszelkie środki, niezbędne do tego rodzaju trudnych podróży: łodzie z wioślarzami do przeprawy przez jeziora, sanie i psy do przebywania równin lodowych, ciągnących się za przełęczą Czilkut. Jednocześnie zobowiązywał się dostarczać prowadzonym przez siebie karawanom zapasów żywności. Ponieważ Ben Raddl już w Montrealu postanowił skorzystać z pomocy Billa Stella, dlatego nie obciążał się znacznym bagażem. Wiedział, że Bill dostarczy wszystkiego, czego potrzeba do dostania się na miejsce, a był nadto pewien, że zdoła się z nim ugodzić o przewodnictwo do Klondyku i z powrotem. Gdy nazajutrz po przybyciu do Skagweyu zapytał o Billa Stella, powiedziano mu, że niema go obecnie w mieście, udał się bowiem z karawaną, ażeby ją przeprowadzić przez przełęcz Uait Pass do jeziora Benneta. Nieobecność jego trwała już dni dziesięć. Jeżeli go nie spotkała jaka przygoda, lub jeżeli nie został wynajęty przez inną karawanę, to niebawem powinien był wrócić. Tak też się stało: dnia 25 kwietnia, rano, Ben Raddl i Summi Skim mogli już porozumieć się z przewodnikiem. Bill Stell miał lat pięćdziesiąt, a tak wyglądał, jak gdyby był wykuty z żelaza. Średniego wzrostu, włosy miał szorstkie i grube, w brodzie przeświecała siwizna, oczy stanowczo i przenikliwie spoglądały, na miłej, sympatycznej twarzy jaśniał wyraz uczciwości. Podczas długoletniej służby w armii kanadyjskiej, wyrobił w sobie wiele rzadkich, nieocenionych przymiotów, a przedewszystkiem spostrzegawczość, roztropność i ostrożność. Posiadając umysł bystry, łatwo oryentujący się, skupiony oraz niepospolite doświadczenie, nie dał się nikomu wyprowadzić w pole. Będąc filozofem z natury, patrzył na życie optymistycznie, był w zupełności zadowolonym ze swego losu i nigdy mu nie przyszło do głowy naśladować tych, których prowadził do złotodajnej krainy. Doświadczenie codzienne, przykłady naoczne przekonały go, że większość tych ludzi nie mogła zwalczyć wszystkich trudności przedsiębranych, albo też wracała jeszcze więcej przygnębiona i nieszczęśliwa, niż była dawniej. Ben Raddl przedstawił Billowi Stellowi swój zamiar jak najszybszego wyruszenia do Dausonu, na co usłyszał odpowiedź: — Dobrze panie, zgadzam się, jestem gotów na wasze usługi. To zresztą mój zawód, a przy tem mam wszystko, co potrzeba do takiej podróży. — Wiem o tem, Billu — odparł Ben Raddl — jak również i to także, że można na tobie w zupełności polegać. — W Dausonie zamierza pan zabawić tylko kilka tygodni? — Prawdopodobnie. — A więc idzie tu nie o eksploatację pokładów złota? — Sam jeszcze nie wiem. Tymczasem idzie o sprzedaż udziału, który, wraz z kuzynem , o trzymaliśmy w spadku. Proponowano już nam kupno onego, lecz przed zdecydowaniem się ostatecznem, uważaliśmy za konieczne osobiście przekonać się o wartości rzeczonego działu. — Bardzo słusznie. W tego rodzaju sprawach należy postępować z wszelką ostrożnością, gdyż łatwo można paść ofiarą bezecnego podstępu. — Dlatego postanowiliśmy zbadać rzecz na gruncie. — A po sprzedaniu działu wrócicie panowie do Montrealu? — Taki jest tymczasowo nasz zamiar. Spodziewamy się też, że ty, Billu, nietylko odwieziesz nas na miejsce, ale także z powrotem. — To zależy od układu. Ponieważ zaś nie mam zwyczaju targować się, odrazu przedstawię panu moje warunki. Szło tu o podróż, która trwać miała od 30 do 35 dni, przytem Bill zobowiązywał się dostarczyć do niej koni i mułów, psów, sani, łodzi i namiotów . Oprócz tego do niego należał starunek o dostarczenie żywności dla karawany i w tej mierze można było w zupełności mu zawierzyć, gdyż nikt równie, jak on, nie znał wszelkich potrzeb, wymaganych przy przeprawie przez te strony bezludne. Ponieważ bracia nie posiadali narzędzi ani materyałów , niezbędnych do prowadzenia poszukiwań złota, Bill zatem koszta podróży obliczył na 1800 franków do Dausonu i na tyleż drogę powrotną. Targować się z ta kim uczciwym i dobrej wiary człowiekiem nie wypadało, tem bardziej, że koszt podróży do jezior tylko, z powodu trudności, spotykanych w dwóch innych drogach, był wcale znaczny: liczono mianowicie po 400 do 500 centów od funta bagażu w jednej z tych dróg, a po 500 do 700 w drugiej; cena przeto, wyznaczona przez Billa, była istotnie umiarkowaną i Ben Raddl zgodził się na nią bez wahania. — Rzecz tedy skończona — rzekł Ben. — Pamiętaj przyjacielu, że pragniemy wyruszyć jak najprędzej. — Przygotowania nie zajmą więcej czasu, nad dwie doby — odparł Bill. — A do Diea nie będziemy potrzebowali przeprawiać się na łodziach? — Nie. Ponieważ nie mamy z sobą nazbyt ciężkiego bagażu, najlepiej podążyć wprost do Skagweyu. Należało teraz zadecydować: jaką drogą karawana ma przebyć miejscowość górzystą, poprzedzającą obszar jezior, przedstawiającą dla podróżnych najwięcej trudności. Bill Stell taką dał na pytanie odnośne odpowiedź: — Istnieją dwie drogi, a właściwie dwie ścieżki, zwane tutaj „tropami”: przez Uait-Pass i przez Czilkut. Po przebyciu którejkolwiek z tych przełęczy, karawany muszą się spuszczać albo do jeziora Benetta, albo do jeziora Lindemanna. — A wy, Billu, który z tych tropów wybieracie? — Przez Czilkut. Idąc tamtędy, dostaniemy się do północnych krańców jeziora Lindemanna, wypocząwszy w obozowisku Szip. Tam będziemy mogli odnowić zapasy żywności. Na brzegach jeziora Lindemanna przytem znajdziemy środki przewozowe, które tam niedawno zostawiłem, a których nie będę musiał, wracając do Skagweyu, przeprawiać przez góry. — Polegamy na twojem doświadczeniu — rzekł Ben Raddl. — Jesteśmy pewni, że wszelkie twoje zarządzenia będą dobre. Co do nas, będziemy gotowi na każde twoje wezwanie. — Więc, jak powiedziałem, za dwa dni — powtórzył przewodnik. — Wyruszywszy wczesnem ranem, już wieczorem będziemy niedaleko szczytu Czilkutu. — Jaka wysokość tej góry? — Około 3.000 stóp. Nie jest to wielka wysokość, lecz droga ciężka — wązka i kręta; największą jednak przeszkodę w tej wyprawie stanowią całe tłumy poszukiwaczy złota, z bagażami i obozowiskami, tamującemi ruch dowolny. Nie wspominam też o zaspach śnieżnych. Chociaż wszystko już omówili, Ben Raddl jednak nie odchodził. — Jeszcze słowo, Billu — rzekł po namyśle. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć: o wiele się zwiększą koszta wyprawy, jeżeli nam przybędą dwie podróżne? — To zależy od okoliczności — odparł Bill. — Przedewszystkiem muszę wiedzieć, jaki mają bagaż? — Bardzo niewielki. — W takim razie, sir Raddl, wypadnie na nie od 500 do 700 franków . Rodzaj bagażu, jego ciężar oraz środki wyżywienia, wszystko to może zwiększyć lub zmniejszyć podaną cyfrę, lecz niezbyt znacznie. — Dziękuję ci, Billu, to tylko wiedzieć chciałem. Pożegnawszy się z przewodnikiem, bracia udali się do hotelu, a po drodze Summi wyraził Ben Raddlowi zdziwienie, z powodu ostatniego jego pytania. Kogo mógł mieć na myśli, jeżeli nie Joannę i Edytę Edżerton? — W samej rzeczy o nich myślałem — potwierdził domysł brata Ben Raddl. — Wiesz jednak — zauważył Summi — że one stanowczo odrzuciły propozycyę odbycia podróży z nami i nawet pochwaliłeś je za to. — Prawda. — Odrzuciły przytem propozycyę tak stanowczo, że ponawiać jej niepodobna. — Stało się to dlatego, żeś się wziął do rzeczy niezręcznie — rzekł Ben Raddl z uśmiechem. — Pozwól, że ja teraz spróbuję, a przekonasz się z jakim skutkiem. Wróciwszy do hotelu, Ben Raddl, wraz z niezmiernie zaciekawionym Skimem, zaczął poszukiwać dziewcząt, a znalazłszy je w czytelni, zbliżył się do Joanny i rzekł bez ogródek: — Pani, zamierzam prosić ją o wysłuchanie pewnej sprawy. — Słucham pana — odparła Joanna wcale nie zdziwiona. — Oto o co chodzi — zaczął swoje wyjaśnienia Ben: — Brat mój, Summi, proponował paniom odbycie razem podróży do Dausonu. Skarciłem go surowo za to, ponieważ przyłączenie się pań do nas zwiększyłoby koszta podróży o 700 franków, a człowiek realny, mego pokroju, powinien starać się o to, żeby każdy dolar wydatkowany przynosił mu kilka w zarobku. Na szczęście, panie odrzuciły tę nierozważną propozycyę. — Wszystko to są rzeczy znane — rzekła Joanna — cóż dalej? — Nie mogą jednak panie zaprzeczyć — ciągnął Ben — że w takiej podróży grożą paniom poważne niebezpieczeństwa, którym propozycya mego brata znacznieby zapobiegła. — I temu nie przeczę — potwierdziła Joanna — ale nie widzę... — W tej chwili skończę — przerwał Ben. — Powtarzam tedy, że pomoc nasza wielceby się paniom przydała. Dzięki jej, nie byłyby panie narażone na zatrzymywanie się w drodze i przybyłybyście na miejsce w właściwej porze. Jeżeli się panie zgodzą na moją propozycyę, to widoki waszych zamiarów znacznie wzrosną, zapewniając jednocześnie i dla mnie korzyści. Wychodząc z tej zasady, proponuję paniom podróż do Dausonu na mój rachunek, zapewniając sobie za to 10% z waszych przyszłych dochodów. Joanny wcale nie zmieszała ta dziwna propozycya. Czy może być co więcej naturalne, jak tego rodzaju interes kupiecki? Jeżeli nie odpowiedziała natychmiast, to dlatego, że zastanawiała się nad nim. Dziesięć procentów — to dużo. Lecz podróż do Klondyku długa i trudna, a odwaga nie wyłączała przezorności. — Zgadzam się — rzekła wreszcie. — Jeżeli pan sobie życzysz, możemy zaraz napisać umowę. — To samo miałem i ja na myśli — odparł Ben poważnie, poczem usiadł i pisał, kontrolowany przez Joannę: „Pomiędzy niżej podpisanymi, a mianowicie — Joanną Edżerton, poszukiwaczką złota, zamieszkałą...” — Jaki adres mam napisać? — zapytał. — Napisz pan: Dauson, Szpital. Ben Raddl pisał w dalszym ciągu: „— w Dauson, w Szpitalu tamtejszym, z jednej strony, a Benem Raddlem, inżynierem, zamieszkującym w Montrealu przy ulicy Jacqus-Cartier, w domu pod nrem 29, z drugiej strony: zawartą została umowa następująca...” Edyta i Summi, stojący po obu stronach stołu, wymienili spojrzenia rozradowane: oczy Skima jaśniały niemal szczęściem, gdy Edyty wyrażały silne w zruszenie, zrozumiała ona bowiem prawdziwe znaczenie manewru Bena.